Message
by Hime Warrior Kitsune
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be sent at all but thanks to Tristan it is. I groan in my hands wondering how in the hell I’m going to get out of this mess. I close my ears praying I’ll see the end of this day with no Seto in sight. I’m a fool to love Seto Kaiba.


**Hime Warrior Kitsune: This is my first story for this account. I'm going to keep it rather simple and cute. I hope you guys will all enjoy this fic. ^^**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Yugioh at all**

_**Email**_

Pairing-Puppy with some Revert mention and hints of castle

Summary: It wasn't supposed to be sent at all but thanks to Tristan it is. I groan in my hands wondering how in the hell I'm going to get out of this mess. I close my ears praying I'll see the end of this day with no Seto in sight. I'm a fool to love Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Message

I yawn tiredly as the teacher lectures a bit about the subject though wasn't really paying attention. Math one thing I hated most its math. I felt my eyelids droop as the teacher droned on. I tried to think positive since got a computer class where we do nothing at all. An easy "A" you can say but who is going to complain.

I grinned at the thought of beating my old score on the game, I found the other day thanks to my friends. I shake my head feeling his eyes boring at my back. I take a shaky breath putting up a scowl on my lips to stare at the handsome teen, Seto Kaiba. His eyes narrows at me waiting for the paper Teach must have passed out but then again not paying attention.

I continued to stare at his blue eyes looking for anything besides the usual stoic look in their depths. My heart beats faster as he raised a delicate brow of his in an arrogant manner. I sighed passing the papers not wanting to deal with the 'I'm more well-mannered then the Mutt.' He grunted out in annoyance as I turn back to the front of the class.

I sigh softly wondering when the hell I did fall for the ice prince. Shaking my head figuring I'll ask my other family of misfits. Sure I may be friends with Yugi in the others but have another group of friends also. My smile gets bigger as I thought of Alistair, Raphael, Mai, Valon, Seth, Mana, Kisara, and Teana besides that's not including the Ishtars either.

I grin wondering if Marik and Malik want to start a poker game later on today. I know Teana is related to Anzu by being her older sister that got kick out of the family. Teana in my opinion is less annoying then Anzu. Seth if I remember correctly isn't even related to Seto but he has my heart never less.

He even told me Seto can join our relationship if he wants. I groan at that thought since I'm already weak and couldn't bear to choose between them, Seth or Seto. Both have their different personalities even though I'm one of the few that can tell the difference.

I never felt so happy to hear the sound of the bell breaking my thoughts and ending class early. I quickly back my things in my book bag and rush out of there. 'Only a couple more hours to go until I see my other family and boyfriend,' I thought happily. It's funny in a way since they did become my family. I got to see if have anything from Seth as of yet.

* * *

I smile as I log in the computer waiting impatiently for it to boot itself up. I could feel Honda breathing over my shoulder. I know its no secret he has a small crush on me. I just don't see him like that at all.

I gave him a smile while opening the internet placing my user name and password. I nearly squeal with delight seeing I already have a couple of emails from Seth. I open the first one to see his message to me. Tears spark at the corner of my eyes as I read.

_**My sweet Pup,**_

_**How are you doing today? So far nothing interesting has happen as of yet but I have no worries. Have you got the courage to tell our dragon of how you feel? Somehow I have a feeling you didn't as of yet.**_

_**Love you got to tell him soon. I don't care if you have to choose but I want you happy. Can you just write an email with your confession to him and send it over to me where I'll add more if I have to. Remember Jou, I love you.**_

_**Your ancient priest and boyfriend,**_

_**Seth**_

I groan softly muttering under my breath. Damn I hate it when Seth is right. I'm damn scared of the possible rejection Seto. No Kaiba will give me. Seto only Mokuba can call him that and a few others I've seen. I heard the slight snort from besides me to see Honda have an annoyed expression on his eyes. I raise a brow not even bother saying a word. He gives me a smile to appease me. I shrug letting it go reading the second email from my Priest.

_**JOU IF YOU DON'T TELL SETO HOW YOU FEEL I'LL TELL HIM PERSONALLY! I MEAN IT AND I WON'T GET YOU THOSE SWEETS YOU LOVE.**_

_**Seth**_

I blush darkly at the order of the message. He had to cap lock it so I get the message. I got it alright, loud and clear. There is no way in hell I want Seth to tell Seto. I open a new email where I can send a message or save it as I usually do. I begin to write pouring my heart out knowing it helps in the long run.

_**Seto**_

_**I wish there are times we can stop our arguments. To me they are dance steps we take around the other. Why do we do this? I want to be able to be by your side and make you truly smile. I know I'm with someone already who is wonderful and understand. **_

_**He wants you to join us Seto. I'm still mulling over and realize he knows I love both of you and won't make me choose. How can I choose between you both? I like the differences and similarities between you two. **_

_**How can I have the strength to say I love you Seto Kaiba? There are times you heart me but at the same time take my vary breath away. What can I do? I'm afraid of the possible rejection you may give me though I guess I'll learn to live with it. I'll go on my way and continue living my life as normal. Though no one in the world truly understands how much I love you Seto. I leave my heart open. It's yours to expect or decline it since I wouldn't say or do anything. How can I? When my heart beats faster when you are near or someone says your name. Your very presence makes my knees weak. **_

_**Jounouchi Katsuya**_

I read the email a few times satisfied with what it said. Honda chose that moment to tap my shoulder to get my attention and I glance at him. He had this evil smile on his lips that got me rather concern. He grabs the mouse and press send.

My mouth drops open unable to comprehend what happen. It wasn't supposed to be sent at all but thanks to Honda it is. I groan in my hands wondering how in the hell I'm going to get out of this mess. I close my ears praying I'll see the end of this day with no Seto in sight. I'm a fool to love Seto Kaiba.

I hope I can live through the day with out getting killed or question by Seto. I glare at Honda snapping at him. "Why did you do that?"

Honda glowers at me snapping back, "If you only know what its like to be in love with someone who loves someone else."

I did understand. I shake my head not able to believe my own friend I knew since I was in middle school did this to me. I shake my head wishing at that moment the floor could just swallow me whole at that moment. I want to punch him or something when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day

* * *

I rush out of the school as I could. I felt someone grab the back of my jacket and push me into the wall. I stiffen with fear as his voice enters my ears. "What is the meaning of that message Puppy?"

I answer back struggling against Kaiba's strong grip. "I didn't mean to send it! Honda send it after I type it. It was to help me."

Tears follow down my cheeks. I never seen Seto so caring with anyone else other then Mokuba. He rubs the tears way. He mutters softly, "I know Pup."

I stare confuse and wondering how does he know? I look over his shoulder to see Seth walking towards us with a smile. He calls out to Seto. "Now you believe Seto."

Seto nods staring at his look a like. He turns back to me and softly whisper that wasn't really like him. "Why didn't say anything before?"

My brown eyes wide with fear and betrayal as I ask the taller teen, "Who told you, Kaiba?"

I turn to Seth and plead to him. "Please don't tell me you said a word, Seth."

Seth sighs answering, "I didn't Jou. I found Seto here a few minutes after he read his emails and question me. I told him to ask you."

Seto gives a small smile and kiss me. I moan softly at the innocent kiss and felt Seth wrap an arm around me and kiss my forehead whispering, "I'm doing this because I love you."

Seto pulls away glaring at Seth then turns to me. He ask annoyingly, "He's part of the deal isn't he."I laugh as well as Seth. I reply for myself and Seth, "Yup."

Seto growls as Seth kiss my cheek. I roll my eyes happy to have my dragon and priest. Who knew fate would have brought us through by messages.

* * *

**Hime Warrior Kitsune: I normally better at writing this pairing on my other account but hey it's a first for hinted castle. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please read and review **


End file.
